


Balance

by QueenMissFit



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Reader is Satan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Balance

Decim was cleaning up the bar after another couple had left. All was well if not incredibly dull until they arrived; Y/N L/N. The new 'Devil'.

If there was to be a new god there would have to be a devil to set the balance so Y/N was chosen. As a previous Arbiter they knew how to deal with the people who had proven to be 'evil' and as one of the oldest Arbiters they were chosen for their knowledge.

All in all it actually meant that the Devil could spend most of their time lounging around the various Arbiters bars.

Yet for the majority of the time they chose Decim's.

"DECIM! MAKE ME A DRINK PLEASE!"

Such as now.

"DECIM!"

"Have you not had enough drinks yet?"

"NO!"

"And please stop shouting."

They simply rolled their eyes, sliding their glass over to him before standing up and changing seats so they were sat in front of the nonchalant bartender.

As he made their drink of choice they leaned their head on one palm and smiled at him. Lazily, they asked, "Hey Decim do you ever wish you could experience death?"

He finished making their drink and slid it over to them before answering simply, "No."

"Why? Is it because you were made that way?"

He didn't speak in return as they sipped their drink slowly before asking another question, "Do you wish to experience love? One day maybe?"

"Perhaps. I wish to experience part of what makes a life fulfilled."

"You know I envy you Decim. I have the chance to experience human life if I so choose yet I stay here. You at least have the motivation to live but you don't to keep the balance. Well anyway I gotta go. Bye Decim!" they then drained the rest of their drink before leaving.

Decim sighed returning to cleaning.

_The truth is I already love you but I can't tell you because it's not my place. I have to keep the balance._


End file.
